Geronimo and the Cats
by Terminal10
Summary: Geronimo must face a band of cats terrorizing New Mouse City.
1. Sad Night

It started when I was a year old.

I lied in my crib.

My mother, Ali and my father, Felix smiled.

They were going to have a birthday for me tomorrow.

They didn't know they were being watched.

In the darkness, three cats watched. A father, a mother, and a child.

The father drummed his claws on the ground, waiting for the right moment to strike.

As soon as Ali and Felix went to bed, the cats sent the child out on her first hunting mission.

She just needed to catch one mouse.

The cat was small enough to crawl into my house.

I looked down at me in my crib.

Suddenly the lights flickered on.

"A cat!" Ali squeaked.

Felix came running.

The cat snarled and attacked.

Felix tackled the cat to the ground. The feline pushed him off. The cat made a dash for my crib.

Ali pushed her away. The cat snarled and batted Ali into a mirror.

Felix jumped on the cat. He ran and took a lit candle. The cat screamed and ran. But not before taking Ali's hat.

She ran to her parents, who congratulated her.

Meanwhile, back in the house, Felix mourned Ali's death.

The first thing he did next was calling his father and tell him the news.

The next day was sad. There was a funeral instead of a party.

And all because of a cat that entered the house.


	2. Attack at Night

It had been twenty years after that night. It seemed like a normal day.

I wrote my stories at the Rodents Gazette.

I went home, fell into my bed and snored loudly.

In the forest, three teenagers crept silently to a barn.

The first was skinny, with grey fur and green eyes. He had blonde hair. He wore a white shirt with red stripes.

The second was fat with grey fur and black hair. He wore blue pants and a red shirt.

The third was only slightly skinnier than the second. He wore black sunglasses and wore gold bracelets and earrings.

Their names were Chan, James and Dean. They were going to perform the common prank, cow tipping.

They walked up to a cow. Chan rubbed his hands with glee. He put out his hands and shoved the cow.

The cow fell over. The pranksters snickered and ran as the farmer came out. The farmer tripped and fell over. His pants split open. He stared at his pants. "Not again," He mumbled as he went back inside.

The pranksters ran and dove into a bush.

"That was the funniest thing I've ever seen," James said. They didn't notice a huge shadow loom over them.

"Did you see that farmer's face?" Dean laughed.

Then they noticed the shadow. They jumped to avoid being stepped on. The pranksters ran for their lives.

They heard the footsteps of the creature behind them. They ran faster.

Chan tripped and fell to the round. He looked up at the red eyes of a monster.

It looked ten feet compared to him.

The creature seemed to be laughing. Chan got up and ran. The creature pursued.

Soon he had caught up with his friends.

They heard the growls of the creature.

They ran.

Soon they reached the edge of a cliff.

The teenagers looked back.

The creature was still chasing them.

They had no choice but to jump.

The creature stopped to watch.

The teenagers barely made it, but they were able to get to the other side.

They looked back.

The creature sat there. Then three more creatures appeared. In the darkness they looked exactly like the first, but they were smaller.

The creature left, followed by the smaller ones.

The teenagers couldn't believe they were alive. The first thing they would do was talk to the government.


	3. The Rodents Gazette

I slept in bed.

I was having a wonderful dream. I dreamed that my refrigerator was packed with cheesy chews and cheddar. And then Petunia Pretty Paws came and asked me to marry her. I said yes of course.

But then the clock alarm went off, and I jumped out of bed. It was 8:30. It was almost time for work.

I ran to get dressed. I hopped out of my pajamas. I grabbed my green pants and button shirts and red necktie. Then I grabbed my toothbrush and brushed my teeth. Then I hopped out into my car and drove away.

When I got there Thea, my sister, was already there.

"Do you know how long I was waiting?" She scolded.

I ignored her and rushed to my office to post the news. There was just one problem. What was I going to write?

Before long mice was reading from newspaper- from the Daily Rat. The Daily Rat is The Rodents Gazette's biggest competition.

I couldn't believe it. What had they thought of the write in the newspaper that I hadn't? I had to find out.

Meanwhile, a little mouseling scurried from school. He had a white shirt, a red jumper suit, and sweet little brown eyes. Yes, it was Benjamin Stilton, my favorite nephew.

He was hurrying from school for a reason.

"Hey, that's a fine looking bag you got there," A voice said.

Benjamin turned around. It was him. The school bully Punk Rat.

Benjamin turned and ran. Punk Rat ran after him. Benjamin saw me going in my car after work.

"Hey Geronimo, can you give me a ride home?" He asked.

"Oh sure," I said. I opened the door and Benjamin hopped in. As we drove away Benjamin looked at Punk Rat. "Not today," He sneered.

We reached Benjamin's street. His friends Bugsy Wugsy and Sakura were already there.

"Can you came out and play?" Bugsy asked. "Okay," Benjamin said. I opened the door and Benjamin hopped out. I then drove home.

I took a box of cheesy chews and turned on the TV.

That's when I saw it. On the news. A reporter was talking of the recent attacks from what appears to be a ten foot tall monster with red eyes.

I became intrigued and listened carefully at the most recent sighting. A group of hikers saw its shadow in the distance.

"Until this creature is found it will be called 'Midnight'," The Reporter said.

"Midnight, what a scary name," I shuddered.


	4. My Horror Novel

As I went to bed I realized something.

"That's what the Daily Rat was writing in their newspapers," I snorted. "That creature at night."

I fell asleep. Instead of a good dream, I had a nightmare.

I dreamed that I was running through the forest. I could hear giant footsteps behind me.

I tripped on a rock and fell down. I looked up. A huge creature loomed over me. I screamed as it closed in.

I woke up. It was 6:40 am. I got out of bed, got dressed, and drove to the Rodents Gazette.

I turned on the lights and walked into my office. I went on the computer to type my story about cats.

It would be called _Don't Go Outside At Night._ It would feature two mice who are terrorized by a cat at night.

"What are you doing up?" A voice asked. I turned and saw my friend Hercules Poirat. He was a detective and loved solving mysteries.

"I'm writing a horror novel," I said. "But you're afraid of your own shadow," Hercules chuckled. I stared at him angrily. He never took me seriously.

Then Trap and Petunia came. "Geronimo's making a horror novel," Hercules said.

They gave me some advice.

"Make it a mystery novel," Hercules said. "It will make the story interesting."

"No, no, no," Trap said. "Make it entertaining with a lot of action and drama."

"Make it however you like, Gerry, I will read it anyway," Petunia said. I smiled. Petunia has the best advice.

"I will," I said. I looked at the time.

It was 8:30 am. Mice ran in. Pinky Pick, my assistant, rushed in with a newspaper.

"I read this newspaper, it was awesome," She said, handing me a newspaper. I looked at it. My eyes widened.

It was the newspaper from The Daily Rat. Of course, it was about the strange creature 'Midnight'.

"We do not read newspaper from the Daily Rat!" I squeaked, throwing the newspaper out the window.

It fluttered to a bush. A huge hand reached for it and grabbed it.


	5. Midnight

It was 3:40 pm and Benjamin was walking home from school.

He had done a good job avoiding Punk Rat. Then a newspaper fluttered towards him.

Benjamin caught it. It was the newspaper about Midnight. The newspaper had a picture of the creature in it.

Benjamin realized the situation was important and ran off to see me. He ran into Trap in his huge car.

"What you got there?" Trap asked. "A newspaper on Midnight," Benjamin answered.

"And your gonna see Germeister about it," Trap guessed. "Yes," Benjamin said. Suddenly Benjamin saw Punk Rat watching him.

"Hey can you ride me to Geronimo's?" He asked. "Why not, I was already going there," Trap said. Benjamin hopped in and they drove off.

Meanwhile I was typing on my story. "When are you gonna finish that?" Thea asked. "Be patient," I said.

Petunia and Bugsy came. "How's the story going uncle G?" Bugsy asked. "It's going fine," I said.

Benjamin and Trap came in. "Uncle G, can I talk to you?" Benjamin asked. I nodded.

We went into my office. "Look at this," Benjamin said. I looked at the picture of Midnight.

"I already knew of her," I said. "How do you know it's a 'her'?" Benjamin asked. "I looked at her eyes," I said.

"Okay then, Uncle G, it's a 'her'," Ben said. I went back to typing my story.

Then Benjamin went to Petunia. They went into a room.

"What do you think of cats?" Benjamin asked.

Petunia had devoted her life to protecting wildlife, and she respected all creatures, even cats.

"I respect them, it's natural for them to eat rodents like us," She said. "Why would you ask that?"

"Because there is a creature in the forest and I have reason to believe that she's a cat," Benjamin said.

Meanwhile, in a humongous ten meter wide cave, a three of cats rested and plotted.

A fourth returned. His name was Tracker.

He gave the newspaper to the leader, Midnight. The cat leader took it.

She looked at it for one second and ripped it in half. The other cats backed off.

"Do you know what this means?" Midnight said. "It means that the mice will be looking for us."

Another cat, Stripe, spoke up.

"But there so small," He said. "No way can they defeat cats."

Midnight gave him a cold glare. "That's just like saying an army of ants can't defeat a Tarantula. Of course an army of ants can defeat a huge Tarantula, so an army of mice can defeat a cat."

"So we're gonna have to lay low?" A cat, Etta said.

"Yes," Midnight said. "We strike at night."


	6. A game of Basketball

I was on the computer at home, looking up horror novels for my novel.

I have to say, making a horror novel actually freaked me out, but then I remembered Hercules Poirat's words. "You're afraid of your own shadow," He had said. Well I would prove him wrong. I typed on the computer and typed my story.

Meanwhile, Benjamin was playing tag with Bugsy, Sakura and David. Punk Rat showed up.

"Well if it isn't the loser squad playing their babyish little game of tag," He taunted. Benjamin saw David give Punk Rat a death stare.

Benjamin pulled him away. "What's the matter, you scared of getting in trouble with mommy?" Punk Rat teased.

"You know what Punk Rat?" Bugsy said. "You're nothing but a punk, always has been always will be."

Punk Rat looked insulted. He turned and walked away. "Yah, that's right, run away to mommy!" David called.

Benjamin rolled his eyes.

"Let's go," He said. "I got a good basketball and hoop at my place."

The mouseling scurried to Benjamin's house.

Meanwhile, I had only one more chapter to go. I congratulated myself.

"I'll go tell Benjamin," I declared. I ran into my car and drove off.

I had no idea a creature with big long ears was watching me.

After twelve hours I reached Benjamin's place. Okay, it was only five minutes, but you get the picture. I was eager to get to Benjamin and tell him the news.

I jumped out of my car. "Hey Benjamin, I…," I didn't get to finish. A basketball had fallen right on my head.

I fell like a big oak tree. "Sorry Uncle G," Bugsy said. I got up. A huge lump was on my head.

David took the ball and threw it at the net. It bounced off the hoop and into my hands.

"Kids, kids," I said, spinning the ball on my finger. "In order to shoot you gotta aim."

With that, I threw the ball with one hand. It landed right into the hoop. The mouselings eyes widened.

"You see that shot?" I smirked.

The mouselings nodded.

"When you grow up you're gonna be able to shoot just like that," I said. "Now let's play."


	7. Second Attack

I yawned. It was 8:50.

I put on my pajamas and went to bed.

I was asleep before my face even hit the pillow.

I snored loudly.

Meanwhile, Thea and a man named Nick noticed it was late.

"Let's go home," Nick said. Thea nodded.

As they scampered away they heard a growl. "Midnight," Thea and Nick gasped together.

They ran all the way home.

Somewhere else, Petunia and Trap were also heading home. They also heard the growl.

"Let's go quickly," Trap said. It was too late. Midnight and the other cats had noticed them.

They ducked to avoid a swipe.

Trap looked up. Stripe looked down on him. His red eyes seemed to glow in the nighttime.

Trap and Petunia ran. The cats chased after them. Trap was nearly crushed under Stripe's paw.

Trap stopped to stick out his tongue at Stripe. Suddenly a paw knocked him down. Trap looked up. Etta stood over him. The single stripe on her head seemed to glow blue under the moon.

Trap got up and ran.

I woke up, hearing Trap and Petunia's screams.

"Trap?" I said. "Petunia?"

The screams grew louder.

I jumped out of bed and ran to find the source of the screams.

Trap and Petunia were surrounded.

Midnight snickered. She extracted her claws.

Then she heard a yell. She turned around.

I swung from a vine, yelling like Tarzan.

I kicked Etta in the face. The cat barely flinched.

She swiped at me.

I dodged.

I reached for Trap. Trap grabbed my hand. Petunia grabbed his hand. We swung away.

Midnight shook her right fist at me.

We swung into my home.

We gasped for air.

"What the heck were you doing out there?" I asked.

"Hiking," Petunia said. "But after what happened tonight, I ain't staying out too long again."

"Is there any chance we can sleep in your house?" Trap said.

"And you call me a scaredy mouse," I sighed. "Okay."

"Thanks, cousinkins," Trap said.

Trap slept on the sofa, and me and Petunia slept on the bed.


	8. Rematch

It was 7:50. I had just woken up.

I woke up Petunia.

"It's time for you to leave," I said.

She got out and left.

I then went to Trap.

"Want to play a videogame?" I asked.

"Sure, Geronimo," Trap said.

I put in a fighting videogame.

_Ten minutes later…_

"What?" I squeaked. "How could I lose?"

"Maybe because I chopped your head off," Trap smirked.

"That was so unfair," I said. "Rematch."

_Another ten minutes later…_

"I can't believe this," I said. "Why can't you accept that I'm better than you?" Trap said.

"Your head exploded!" I squeaked. "And you won anyway."

"I chopped your head off as your laser blew up my head, But you died first so I win," Trap said.

I sighed.

Then Thea came in.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Playing a videogame," Trap said. "And I'm winning."

"How about I play?" Thea said.

"Why not?" Trap said. "It's a three player, and it's not like I can lose to a girl."

_Two minutes later…_

"What?" Trap squeaked. Thea's player was the only one standing. My player was missing his head, and Trap's player had fallen off a cliff.

"That was so unfair," Trap said. "Why would you shoot a flaming arrow at me while I was clinging to the edge of a cliff?"

"In life there are winners and there are losers, and if you want to be a winner you're gonna have to play dirty," Thea smirked. "Rematch," Trap said.

_Five minutes later…_

Thea's jaw hit the ground. Trap's eyes widened. My player was the only one standing.

"B-b-b-b-but I was w-w-w-w-winning," Trap said. I had to say, even I was surprised that I had won.

"Not fair," Thea squeaked. "Rematch."


	9. Tennis

I couldn't believe it.

I had won again.

Thea and Trap stared at me. I could tell they were jealous.

I turned around and squeaked.

A cat was staring at me, its mouth dripping with saliva.

I jumped up and banged my head on the ceiling.

I crashed to the ground.

My world went black.

Meanwhile, Midnight and her pack grumbled in their cave.

"I can't believe that those mice escaped," Midnight snarled.

"On the bright side, I caught a dozen rats," Stripe said, pointing to a pile of dead rats.

One rat raised his head.

He stared at Midnight.

"AAAAAAAUUUGGGGGGGHH!" He screamed.

Midnight stared at Stripe. Then at the rat.

"I think I know a way to calm us down," She smirked.

Midnight grabbed the rat. Etta and Tracker took some tennis rackets.

Midnight squashed the rat and made him into a ball.

"It's time for a game of tennis ball," Midnight said.

Then she threw the rat at Etta.

Etta hit the rat with the tennis racket. He soured towards Tracker. Tracker smacked him away.

Etta hit him to Tracker.

The rat's tooth soured through the air and landed at Midnight's feet.

Even Midnight flinched at the sight.

After three minutes Midnight said, "It's time to let the rat go."

Etta and Tracker groaned.

Midnight threw the rat outside.

"Get out of my sight," Midnight said. "I mean it."

The rat didn't have to be told a second time.

He jumped up and high-tailed it outta there. 


	10. Funeral for a Stuffed Cat

"Is he dead?" Trap asked, looking at my unconscious body.

"No, he just fainted," Thea snorted. "Like he always does."

"And I thought the stuffed cat would be funny," Trap said, lifting up the fake feline.

I woke up and saw Trap with the stuffed cat. I jumped up and started chasing him.

"When I catch you you're a dead rat!" I squeaked.

Trap tripped and fell to the ground. I loomed over him.

Ten minutes later, there was a funeral… for the stuffed cat that I destroyed.

People were still cleaning up the blood I spilt. It was really stuffing, but Trap said it was blood.

Trap mourned.

"He was so young," He sobbed.

Benjamin wiped away a tear.

I was dumbfounded. They were sad over a stuffed cat.

I was about to say something, but I kept my mouth shut.

I had a feeling that my relatives wouldn't be very happy if I said something bad about the stuffed cat.

I don't think they would be happy if I apologized.

They wouldn't be happy if I said anything.

So I just kept my mouth shut.

Then a newspaper flew into my face. I read it.

It was talking Midnight attacking Petunia, Trap and I at night.

Trap or Petunia must have told somebody.

"You're on the newspaper Uncle G?" Benjamin gasped.

"I didn't even know," I said. Then I stared at Trap. "Until now,"

"Well I had to tell somebody about the attack," Trap said.

I sighed.

"You know that cat will be coming after us now," I said.

"Oh yah," Trap said.

I sighed again.


	11. Bullied to get a Reaction

Benjamin walked home from school.

This time, neither Trap nor I was there.

"Hey brownie, what you got there?" A voice asked. It was Punk Rat.

For a moment, Benjamin felt like punching him. He restrained himself.

Punk Rat grabbed Benjamin's school bag and threw it in a puddle.

Now Benjamin really wanted to punch Punk Rat.

But he again restrained himself.

"What are ya gonna do 'bout it punk?" Punk Rat taunted.

Benjamin said nothing. He just took his school bag and left.

"I shouldn't know that you were too much of a scaredy mouse to stand up for yourself," Punk Rat called after him.

Benjamin ignored him.

Punk Rat snorted.

He had been bullying him to get a reaction, and he was getting none. Benjamin was pathetic.

What could he do to get a reaction?

Suddenly he got an idea.

What better way to get a reaction than to expose something Benjamin didn't want expose?

Punk Rat couldn't wait.

He had a camera at home.

He ran off to get it.

Meanwhile, at Midnight's cave, Midnight circled the other cats.

"Do you have any idea what I am going to do?" She said.

The cats shook their heads.

"We are going to attack in the morning," Midnight said. "And if that fails, we will not wait for the mice to come looking for us. We will go and destroy the city!"

The cats cheered.

"Tomorrow morning, any mice that wonders into the forest will be cat food!" Midnight declared.

The cats cheered.

"And all the will be left of them," She dipped her claw into red paint, as if it were blood. She dipped it into a dead rat. "Will be that."


	12. Finished

I sat in my office, working on my story.

I was almost done it. Thea and Petunia stood beside me.

"Just a few more words," I said.

Then Benjamin came in.

"Uncle G, it's time," He said.

"Time for what?" I asked, still typing on the computer.

"We're going to the water park, you told me," Benjamin said, upset that I had forgot.

"Uh, but I'm making my story and I want to finish it today," I said.

Benjamin tapped his foot on the ground.

"You promised," He said.

"You promised him," Thea said.

"How about tomorrow?" I asked.

"You promised me today," Benjamin said.

"You _promised _him today," Petunia said.

"We're going tomorrow, and that's final," I said, not thinking straight. I was too focused on finishing my story to notice.

I typed the last word to my story.

"Yes!" I squeaked. "I finally finished my story. Okay, Benjamin, we can go to the water park."

I got no answer.

"Ben, we can go now," I said again.

Again nothing.

I turned around.

He was gone.

"Benjamin?" I said.

"He left, you said tomorrow, remember?" Thea snorted.

"Uh oh," I said. "I gotta find him.

I jumped from my seat and ran out the door.

Looking from a window, Punk Rat snickered.

He had everything caught on the camera.

"This is great," He said. "Geronimo says no to Benjamin for the first time."

He turned to leave, and slipped on a mud puddle.

He fell to the ground, covered in mud.

The camera went off and snapped a picture off him.

"Oh brother," He said.


	13. In the Forest

Benjamin grumbled as he walked across the sidewalk.

"I can't believe it," He said. "He said we would go today and now he says tomorrow."

He walked right past Bugsy Wugsy without a word.

"What's up with you?" She asked.

Benjamin didn't answer; he was too angry.

"Why did he do that? Why did Uncle G break a promise?" He asked over and over.

"Hey, Ben, you want to play a game of tag?" Malcolm, one of Benjamin's classmates, asked.

"No thank you," Benjamin sighed.

"If you say so," Malcolm said, and then ran to Bugsy. "Do you want to play?"

Benjamin couldn't believe everything he was turning down. He wasn't talking to his friends.

But he was too angry to care.

He stomped off into a forest. He barely noticed.

Meanwhile, I ran off to find Benjamin.

Who knew what he was getting himself into?

I ran into Malcolm and Bugsy. "Where's Benjamin?" I squeaked.

Bugsy pointed to a forest.

I ran off. Then a mouse in a car drove by. It was Felix. My father who survived the cat attack so many years ago.

"Where are you going?" He asked. "Benjamin's gone. I promised him we would go to a water park today, but I was so busy with my story I told him we would do it tomorrow," I said.

"No one is ever too busy to spend time with his family," Felix said. I sighed. Felix was right.

"Bugsy said he's in a forest," I said. "I got to find him."

"Oh no," Felix said. "That forest is home to coyotes, wolves, bears and foxes. Ben is in real danger."

I gulped. "I'll go get help," Felix said and drove off.

I then ran off into the forest. Coyotes, wolves, bears and foxes. This was dangerous. But I had to save Benjamin.

Meanwhile, Benjamin wondered around in the forest.

He spotted a red fox in the distance staring at him. It snarled. Benjamin shivered.

Then he sat down and started whistling.

"You shouldn't be here," A voice said.

Benjamin turned around. It was the creature with the big long ears that had been spying on me when I went to see Benjamin.

"Who are you?" Benjamin asked.

"My name is Buster," The creature said.

"Okay, Buster, why should you know about where I should and shouldn't be?" Benjamin asked coldly.

"Because I learned many years ago the hard way," Buster said. Benjamin saw a tear roll down the creature's cheek.

"Let me tell you a story," Buster said.

_Many years ago a boy walked out of his house for a walk._

"_Don't go far," His mother called. "I won't," The boy said._

_But as he walked across the path he saw a creature hidden in the trees._

"_Follow me," It said. The foolish child listened and followed._

_He was soon deep in the forest_, _unaware of what would happen next._

_Then the creature revealed itself. It was a huge black cat. Midnight, they call her._

"Hey, that's the cat terrorizing New Mouse City," Benjamin said. "Let me continue," Buster said.

"_I can't believe you fell for my trap," The evil cat cackled. She pounced at the child. Suddenly the boy's mom and dad jumped between Midnight and the boy. The cat snarled and attacked. All the child could do was watch as the cat fought his parents.  
>They rolled close to a nearby cliff. Midnight got off of the child's parents and prepared to pounce.<br>The boy's mom and dad struggled to get up. Midnight hissed and pounced. She collided with them. They rolled off the cliff.  
>"AAAAUUUGGGHH!" They all screamed. The boy's dad was the first to fall into the water, landing head-first into it. Midnight crashed face-first into a ledge, knocking her out, so she didn't feel the water around her.<br>The boy's mom was the last to fall in. As she sunk, she said to the boy, "I love you, Buster."  
>The boy walked to the edge of the cliff. "M-m-mom?" He stammered. "D-d-dad." He whimpered.<br>He had lost everything._

"That was you," Benjamin realized. "I never forgot that day," Buster said. He wiped away a tear.

So, no matter what happens, never wander away from your family," Buster said.

Benjamin nodded. As Buster walked away, Benjamin said, "Hey, Buster, can I ask you something?"

"Sure kid," Buster said. "What animal are you?" Benjamin asked. Buster smiled. "I'll show you," He said.

With that, Buster walked out of the shadows. Benjamin gasped as he saw the creature. Then he smiled.

"Good afternoon, Buster," Ben said.

Benjamin walked back to New Mouse City, but tripped on something. He looked up. A black bear cub stared down at him.

Then he heard a growl. Benjamin turned and was face-to-face with the mother bear.

Benjamin gulped.

But as the bear closed in, a voice squeaked, "Get away from him!"


	14. Geronimo vs Bear

The bear turned around. So did Benjamin.

There I stood. Fury was in my eyes. "Don't you dare touch him."

The bear seemed to laugh. She poked Benjamin. I knew she did that to provoke me.

"I warned you," I snarled as I pounced on her.

She easily threw me off. I landed on the ground. I got up and charged again. I rammed into the bear, causing her to stumble back.

The bear jumped up and swiped at me. I ducked matrix-style.

I kicked the bear in the stomach. She toppled over.

Then she jumped up and grabbed me. She threw me into a tree, and then ran towards Benjamin.

But I grabbed her by the leg, causing her to fall.

She swatted me away. I jumped up and pounced on her.

She was on the ground; I was on top of her. I slammed her head on the ground repeatedly.

She pushed me off her and landed on me.

I kicked her on the stomach and she fell off.

As soon as she got up I jumped on her.

I bit into her shoulder. She threw me off.

Benjamin and the bear cub could only watch as me and the predator fought each other.

And I was winning! I collided with her, knocking her down.

Then she threw me to the ground and punched me. I lied there, unmoving.

The bear stood over me. She moved off me and turned to Benjamin.

She snarled and charged. Suddenly she crashed to the ground. I stood over her. The bear got up and growled at me.

I growled back. I charged and collided with the bear. The bear flew off her feet and crashed to the ground.

I grabbed her and hoisted her into the air. Benjamin couldn't believe it. I was lifting up a bear.

I then threw her to the ground.

The bear got up and backed away.

Then she snorted and followed her cub.

I had won.

I had defeated the bear.

I was so shocked I fainted.


	15. Talk to my Nephew

When I came to, Trap and Thea were standing over me.

"Felix told us about Benjamin going into the forest," Thea said. "We rushed to help."

"But Geronimo is the real hero," Trap said. "He fought off a bear."

"Well, it wasn't too easy," I admitted.

"You lifted that bear over your head," Benjamin said. "No mouse has ever done that."

"You're right," I said. "I am a hero."

"And you'll be a hero in the future," Thea said.

"Hey, Trap, Thea, can I have a moment with Benjamin?" I asked.

"Sure," Thea said.

I walked away with Benjamin.

We reached a cliff.

We sat at the edge.

"I'm so sorry about me running away," Benjamin said.

"Don't be," I said. "It's my fault."

"What do you mean?" Ben asked.

"I was too busy finishing my story I forgot that you were my nephew," I said. "And I love you. If anything happened to you, I would never be able to forgive myself."

"I understand," Benjamin said. "I feel the same about you."

I smiled and hugged Benjamin.

"We will go to the water park tomorrow," I said. "But this time, I don't promise, I swear."

Benjamin smiled. Then we fell asleep right there. 


	16. It's Good To Be A Cat

It was morning time.

Time for the cats to strike.

Hidden in the trees the felines snuck around the forest. Midnight picked up the scent of four mice in the forest.

"Etta, Tracker, go that way," Midnight said. The two cats obeyed and left.

Meanwhile, back at the cliff, me and Benjamin were asleep.

I opened my eyes. I looked around and woke up Benjamin.

"We must've fallen asleep," I said.

As we got up a shadow loomed over us. I pushed Benjamin away to avoid him being stepped on.

We looked up. We found ourselves snout-to-snout with Stripe. We turned and ran.

We found ourselves staring into the blood red eyes of Midnight. I swore I could see a skull and crossbones replace her pupils. What a scary symbol of death.

Meanwhile, Thea and Trap had just woken up.

They didn't see Tracker and Etta behind them. Tracker opened his jaws over Trap's head and snapped them, just missing his head. Still Trap and Thea didn't notice.

Etta stared down at them and extracted her claws. Trap and Thea turned around and were snout-to-snout with the predators.

"AAAAAAAARRRGHH," Thea and Trap both screamed. The cats laughed. The mice ran.

Meanwhile, me and Benjamin were running from Midnight and Stripe.

We bumped into Thea and Trap. We were cornered.

The cats stared down at us, smiling evilly. Then they started singing.

"**When you're a cat, you pick on the rats," **Sang Tracker. **"It's good to be a cat."**

"**You get to stuff 'um into mouse pie and give the other cats a high five," **Sang Etta. **"It's good to be a cat."**

"**When you're a cat, you take a bite 'outta the rats," **Midnight sang. **"It's good to be a cat."**

"**Rats you can run, but you can't escape, you'll be caught in the cat's cape," **Sang Stripe.

The cats sang together.

**"We're bigger, we're stronger, and we're definitely meaner."**

"But you ain't smarter," I said.

"**That's what you think."**

I snorted.

"**We're cats and you're rats," **Sang Tracker. **"You're smaller, you're weaker, and you're definitely kinder."**

"Thank you," I said.

"**That wasn't a compliment, cheesebrain."**

I snorted again.

"**And now we're going to send you to hell, make sure you like it in your cell," **Midnight said.


	17. Battle in the Forest

The felines closed in for the kill.

I wondered. Was this the end?

"You should've stayed at home, mousey," Tracker said.

Somehow, I knew the comment was directed at me.

Thea grabbed a huge stick as long as she was and swung it. It hit Midnight right in the face.

The cat snarled and knocked her away. Then the cat aimed for me.

Then Benjamin whistled.

"What the heck?" Midnight said.

Benjamin grinned

All of a sudden, a dog jumped out. It was Buster. At first Benjamin had been the only one to know he was a dog. Now they all knew.

"A dog?" Etta snickered. "You called out for a drooling mutt?"

The dog snarled and gave Etta an upper-cut. The cat fell down.

Midnight growled and punched Buster away.

"You're going to pay for that, mutt," Midnight said, raising her claw. Then she lowered them.

"Hey, I remember you," She said. "You're the stupid excuse for a dog that fell for my trap that cost your parents life."

The cat snickered. Buster's eyes turned red with anger.

"That was so funny when your father fell face-first into the water. In fact, I think they would've died even if you didn't follow me. I even heard his scream. What a weak scream. Was he a man or a woman?"

Buster growled and threw himself on Midnight. The cat grabbed him and threw him into a tree.

The dog got up and swiped at Midnight. The cat fell down, then charged and punched Buster in the face.

"Come on, Buster, you can do it," Benjamin said.

"Buster? What sick animal names their kid Buster?" Midnight sneered. Buster got up and punched Midnight in the leg.

The cat got up and grabbed Buster and threw him to the ground.

Etta looked down at us. She cornered us. She opened her mouth.

Suddenly, Buster punched Etta in the face. Midnight grabbed him by the leg.

I realized I had to help Buster.

I climbed up a tree and grabbed a vine. I lassoed Midnight's arm and tied it to a branch.

Then me, the other mice and Buster ran as Midnight snapped the vine in anger.


	18. Return to the City

We were far away from the cats.

I decided to ask Benjamin about Buster.

"How do you know him?" I asked.

"I found him when I was in the forest before I encountered the bear," Benjamin said.

"And Buster, Midnight said that she knew you," I said. "How does she know you?"

"Many years ago, I foolishly followed her into the forest, and then my parents came to save me, and she killed them."

I shuddered. "Your parents were murdered in front of you, like my mother was murdered."

"Your mom was killed?" Buster gasped.

"Yes, I don't remember much of it, but what I do remember was that the one responsible was a car," I said.

"A cat, eh?" Buster said.

"Yes," I said. "It was a black cat."

"How evil," Buster said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Uh, I got to go eat," Buster said, running off.

"I wonder what that was all about," Trap said.

"I have no idea," Thea said.

As Buster got back to his cave, he said, "Midnight is black, and the cat that killed Geronimo's mother was black…" He gasped.

"I got to tell Geronimo this," Buster said.


	19. Geronimo vs Leopard

The next day, Benjamin and his class were in forest to study animals.

"Hey look, a red fox," David said, pointing to the wild animal.

Liza, another of Ben's classmates, saw an adult male Phidippus Mystaceous Jumping Spider about to pounce on a fly.

She followed it. Benjamin also followed.

By then the Jumping Spider had pounced on the fly and sunk its teeth into it.

Liza had been taking pictures of the spider when she heard a growl.

There, standing between the trees, was a leopard.

The leopard opened his mouth, showing off his white teeth.

"Hey, Liza, what are you doing here?" Benjamin asked. Then he looked at the leopard. The leopard hissed at him.

"Let's go," Benjamin said. But the leopard blocked them at every turn.

The leopard took four steps towards them. Then he charged.

Suddenly a mouse jumped between them. It was me, Geronimo. The leopard hissed. I snarled.

The leopard charged at me. I grabbed it by the neck. The leopard snapped at me. I kicked him away.

The leopard charged at me again. I jumped up a tree. The leopard followed.

I punched him in the face.

The leopard swiped at me. I dodged.

I punched him in the face. He bit me in the leg.

I pounded on his head.

Then I bit him in the tail.

The leopard let go of my leg.

I kicked him down.

The leopard then jumped on me. We fell down the tree.

I hit a branch.

"Okay, let's see how you like it," I said, climbing above the leopard. Now he was on the bottom.

He crashed into several twigs.

We hit the ground.

It didn't hurt much. The leopard had cushioned my fall.

I climbed off of him.

The leopard got up.

He hissed at me.

I hissed back.

The leopard backed away.

"Hey, Geronimo," Liza said. "I have one question: what type of leopard was that?"

"An Amur Leopard," I said. "Let's go."

We walked away.

"Oh, and Geronimo," Liza said. "I have plenty of pictures to prove your fight with the leopard."


	20. Attack at the Diner

Midnight growled as she wondered around the forest. The other cats followed her.

Midnight turned around.

"Tracker, Stripe, Etta, I said that if we failed to catch the mice we would have to resort to drastic measures," She said.

"I thought you were joking," Tracker said.

Midnight glared at him.

"Why would I be joking?" Midnight said. Tracker took a few steps back. Midnight glared at him for a few seconds, and then said, "Today we will attack New Mouse City."

The cats yowled. Midnight leaned in. "This is how we'll do it…"

Me and Felix were in a diner.

"It's a good thing you went to the water park with Benjamin," Felix said.

"I know," I said proudly. "So I offered to go with Benjamin to an amusement park."

"Good for you," Felix said.

Meanwhile, Midnight was just outside of the diner.

She could hear mice inside. She licked her lips. She could smell mice inside..

The smell was irresistible. With a yowl, she burst into the diner.

Mice screamed and scattered. Midnight snapped at them, just missing them.

I jumped out of me seat and ran.

Felix was just about to run too when he looked into Midnight's eyes.

His jaw hit the ground. Midnight seemed just as shocked to see him.

Suddenly he remembered the night he lost his wife. He remembered it like it was yesterday.

But he never thought he would see _her _again. It was really her. The cat that killed Ali.

As for Midnight, she never expected to see him again either. Then she grimaced. She raised her paw over his head.

I ran and pushed Felix away just seconds before Midnight brought her paw down.

Suddenly, Buster jumped through the hole Midnight made.

"You again?" Midnight hissed.

Buster charged and knocked the evil cat down.

Midnight got up. "Buster, I don't know why you defend mice. Their weak, insignificant animals. The lowest mammals." She said. She grabbed Buster.

"I defend them so you will not take another life," Buster said as he was thrown against a wall.

He charged to Midnight and head-butted her in the stomach.

"Let's go," I said to Felix.

We ran to Felix's car and drove off.

We neared the city.

Wegasped. The city was under attack.


	21. Attack on the City

It was true.

The city was under attack by Midnight's pack.

Buildings were burning.

Mice were running everywhere.

I couldn't believe the chaos.

I saw Etta prepared to rush Punk Rat under her paw.

I ran and pushed him out of the way.

Suddenly Buster crashed into a building. Midnight stood in front of him.

Buster punched Midnight in the face. She staggered backwards into a building.

Then Buster saw Benjamin and Liza cornered by Tracker.

Buster ran towards him and punched him in the face twice. The cat shook his head, and then roared at Buster.

"!"

Tracker then head-butted Buster in stomach. The dog fell on his back.

Tracker turned back to Benjamin and Liza. He opened his mouth. Suddenly, Felix rammed his car into Tracker's leg.

The cat howled in pain. Just enough time for Benjamin and Liza to escape. Midnight ran towards Buster, but the dog was ready.

He formed a fist and connected it to Midnight's skull. The cat flew back.

She growled and charged again. She collided with Buster, sending them crashing into a building.

Buster got up and shook himself. Then Midnight head-butted him in the side.

The dog fell down.

The evil cat laughed.

She opened her mouth, ready to rip out Buster's wind-pipe.

Suddenly, she was hit by rocks. She turned around.

All the mice were throwing rocks at her. I was searching for Benjamin.

"Benjamin?" I cried. "Benjamin?"

"Bugsy Wugsy?" Petunia squeaked.

Midnight grimaced at the mice and grabbed a building. She pushed it down towards the mice.

The mice scattered.

"Les enfants, let's go," Midnight said. The cats ran off into the forest.

Meanwhile, the mice had recovered and searched everywhere. Several of the children were gone.

"Geronimo," Felix squeaked. "The cats took Benjamin."

"No," I gasped.

"And, I hate to tell you this, but Midnight is the cat who killed Ali," Felix added.

"What?" I squeaked. "This is all too much."

"And Geronimo, Midnight had said Les enfants to the other cats," Buster said. "That's French for 'children'."

"Are you saying…?" I paused.

"Yes," Buster said. "The other cats are Midnight's children."


	22. Climatic Fight

Benjamin gulped. Midnight snickered.

She took out a key. She unlocked the cage. She grabbed Benjamin by the collar and pulled him out.

She lifted him over her mouth and opened it. She began lowering Benjamin into her mouth.

Suddenly, a voice called out, "Get away from him, you flea-ridden tomcat!"

Midnight turned around. There I stood, at the entrance to the cave. Petunia, Trap, Thea, Felix and Buster were there too.

Buster charged, but Tracker came out of nowhere and knocked him down.

Stripe and Etta came. "What the…?" Etta was cut short by Thea jumping on her nose.

"Get off me, you sewer rat!" Etta said.

I jumped on Tracker's ear and bit into it. He screeched in pain. I jumped off. Tracker chased me.

Felix snatched the key from Midnight when she wasn't looking. He unlocked the door to the cage.

The mouselets scampered out.

Meanwhile, Tracker was still chasing me.

I looked at a long and strong vine. It was about eight eleven meters long. I grabbed it.

I climbed up the tree.

Tracker looked up and prepared to jump up to me. Just as he jumped I lassoed him.

I roped him by the waist and tied the vine to the tree. He was left hanging there. I jumped down.

Buster fell out the cave. Midnight followed him. Buster got up and ran up a tree. Midnight followed.

I looked up. This was the largest tree I had ever seen. It was twenty meters tall.

The branches were ten or eleven meters long.

Buster and Midnight faced off on a branch. "Hey, wait up!" Trap called. He, Thea and Petunia climbed up too.

Midnight stood up on her hind legs. Buster did so too. Midnight snapped at Buster.

Trap had just gotten to the same branch as Midnight and Buster only to be knocked off by the evil cat's tail. He grabbed onto a vine to avoid falling.

Midnight snapped at Buster again. Buster howled at her. Midnight growled. The two animals lunged at each other.


	23. The Fight For Life

Etta and Stripe jumped out.

Stripe chased after me.

He swiped at me.

I dodged. I jumped on him head and bit his ear. He yowled in pain.

I jumped up the tree Midnight and Buster was fighting on. Stripe followed. I climbed higher and higher.

I grabbed a vine and lassoed Stripe by the leg. He slipped and fell. He fell off the tree. As he fell he became more entangled in the vines.

He was left hanging by the vines with Tracker.

Trap was still hanging onto the vine.

He saw a branch just long enough for him to swing to.

So he swung. And swung. Then he jumped. He landed on the branch.

Felix and the mouselets ran out. Etta stood in front of them, blocking their way.

I took a vine and roped Etta around the neck. I tied the vine to the tree. Now that Midnight's children were defeated, I turned my attention to Midnight.

I jumped up a branch towards her.

Midnight spotted me.

I continued climbing.

I jumped in front of the evil cat.

"Step away, you flea-ridden rat," Midnight sneered. "This is between me and that dog."

"No, this is really between me and you," I said. "Don't you remember be?"

Midnight was puzzled. Then it hit her.

"You were the son of the mouse I killed," Midnight said.

"Yes, I am," I said.

"Well, this is going to be interesting," Midnight said.

I grabbed an old sword and pointed it at Midnight.

"How about you and me," I said.


	24. Final Battle

Midnight circled me. I stared at her in case she tried something.

Suddenly she ran at me and snapped at me. I dodged. She again circled me.

She made a sudden dash at me, but I swung me sword, cutting her on the left cheek.

She circled me again. I realized she was toying with me.

This happened seven more times. She would circle me and then make a quick attack.

Suddenly, the cat lassoed my leg with her tail. I was dangly in mid-air.

I swung my sword. I cut Midnight's tail. She dropped me. I crashed to the ground.

Midnight hissed lassoed me with her tail again. This time by the head. I couldn't see a thing.

She threw me off the branch. Then she batted Buster in the head, sending him off the branch too.

I clung to edge of a branch. Buster clung to the edge of another branch.

Petunia reached down and grabbed my hand in an attempt to pull me up.

Midnight saw this. She charged and jumped down onto a branch close to me and Petunia.

Petunia was losing her grip on me.

"Hold on," Petunia said to me. "Hold on."

Midnight jumped onto the same branch as me and Petunia.

Buster climbed up the branch.

Midnight raised her claw over our head.

Buster charged and tackled Midnight. They fell down the tree.

Midnight fell onto a branch. The soft grass broke Buster's fall. He lay there, dazed but aside from that unharmed.

Trap came and pulled me up. Midnight sneered and jumped up the tree.

"Come on," I said, ushering the others to another tree. Midnight came closer.

Felix jumped to the other tree.

Midnight jumped up towards us.

Benjamin jumped onto the tree, leaving me to face Midnight.

As Midnight came, I bit into her leg. She howled in pain and threw me onto another branch.

I got up. Midnight prepared to jump on the branch.

She charged. She jumped.

She landed on the branch I was on.

But it snapped. Midnight gulped.

The branch broke completely.

We both fell down the tree.

"AAAAAUUUUGGGHH," I screamed.

Midnight became entangled in vines while I still fell.

I closed my eyes and waited for the pain to come.

I crashed to the ground. Dust covered me.

"Gerry!" Thea squeaked. She ran up to my limp body.

I lied there, unmoving.

Thea got a worried look on her face. Then my eyes opened. Thea heaved a sigh of relief.

"I forgot that a rodent can survive falling from a high spot," She said.

Seven police cars drove in. A police officer came out.

He looked up at Midnight, entangled in vines. "So, you caught the cat, eh?" He said.

I nodded.

"How should she die then, you get to choose," The police officer said.

"No," I said. Felix smiled. "I said I would defeat her, not kill her," I said.

"So what will we do with her?" the police officer asked. "We will ship her to Cat Island," I said.

Then I stared at Buster. His head was hung miserably. "What's the matter?" I asked.

"I have no one," He answered. "What will I do?"

"Oh, about that," The police officer said. Two dogs showed up behind the police officers.

"Mom?" Buster said in disbelief. "Dad?"

"Son?" The female dog gasped. "Mom and dad," Buster gasped. The three dogs embraced.

"I thought you were dead," Buster said.

"We swam to shore," Buster's dad explained. "We spent years looking for you."

"And now we've finally found you," Buster's mom said. "Let's go home."

As the dogs left, Buster said to me, "Thank you for everything."

I smiled.

I turned to Benjamin. "Sorry we didn't get to go to the amusement park," I apologized.

"After what we've been through, I'm just happy to see you again," Benjamin said.

"Let's go home," I said. 


	25. The End of the Story

We all walked home.

"I'm glad that's over," I said.

"I never want to get stuck in a bird cage again," Malcolm said.

"How about we forget that cat incident ever happened," Punk Rat said.

We saw how to city looked.

Mice were cleaning up all the rubble.

"Well, I guess we better help," I said.

"Are you kidding me?" Punk Rat asked. "I'd rather be eaten by Midnight."

Bugsy stared at Punk Rat with a menacing look in her eyes. "On second thought, maybe I will help," He said.

We all ran off in separate directions to help.

_Three days later…_

I'm glad that's over," Trap said, sweating.

"I've never worked so hard in my life," Thea said.

"It was worth it," I sighed.

Benjamin walked outside.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"To play basketball," Benjamin answered.

"OK, don't be long," I said.

Benjamin ran out the door.

As he was following Malcolm and Bugsy, he stopped.

It was Punk Rat.

He was walking around in a circle with nothing to do.

Benjamin sighed. It was time to do the right thing.

"Punk Rat, do you want to play basketball?" He asked.

Punk Rat's ears lit up.

"What did you say?" He asked.

"Do you want to play basketball?" Benjamin repeated.

There was a long pause, and finally, Punk Rat said "OK."

He raced off to follow Benjamin, but then stopped.

He reached into his pocket, took out the photos of Benjamin and me fighting.

He tore them all up and threw them into the sewer before running after Benjamin.

I stared out the window.

"That's the end of another feud," I said.

Suddenly, a water balloon was thrown at my snout, soaking my whiskers.

Trap was rolling on the ground, laughing.

"So, you want to play water balloon," I said.

Trap stopped laughing.

"Well, two can play at that game."

I grabbed a water balloon out of nowhere and hurled it at Trap, creaming him.

I jumped out the window and started throwing water balloons.

Thea joined us, followed by Felix. Soon everybody had joined in, and we threw water balloons all day long.

**THE END.**


End file.
